ben ten perverted fan fix MA18
by fan fic funny and dirty
Summary: a perverted fan fic
1. Chapter 1

BEN TEN FAN-FICTION

Hey guys! This is a first for me so don't judge me too harshly! I decided ben ten because it provides a lot of options for me! Ok let's start!

*ben was tired that night. The kind of tired that would make ANYTHING seem like a good idea. He sat down. grabbed his game, and started (as would be expected) playing it* "left! Right! Dodge! Dodge! Uppercut! YES!" ben cheered happily at his completion of the first level.

*Gwen walks in wearing nothing but underwear and a small (and revealing) bra* "listen dweeb! Grandpa told me to have a shower so don't go in!" she announced this because of ben's bad habit of walking in the bathroom while Gwen is showering. "Whatever…it wouldn't be a problem if the lock worked!" ben insisted. But Gwen didn't want to here it. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ben then was able to hear the sound of running water, just as his grandfather walked in* ben i have to go buy some stuff at the store ill be back soon.*ben quickly replied with* Ok grandpa! Take as long as you need! *his grandfather removed himself from the rust bucket and headed towards town* finally! *ben slipped his penis out of his pants and began to stroke it* f-fuuuuu….. *he moaned deeply* hehe might have to fuck Gwen if this gets much worse… *ben masturbated happily, not noticing the water had stopped.

*Gwen blushed as she peeked through the gap in the door. She watched ben stroke his penis and almost found pleasure knowing that he was thinking of her while he did it.* I really s-should say something… *instead of telling ben she found her hand slowly go down past her stomach towards her pussy. While her other hand massaged her well-developed breasts that where still wet from her shower* b-ben~… what am I doing!? *she stoped touching her self and then put her towel on to cover her body. she then storms out of the bathroom to give ben a piece of her mind…. Only to find him playing video games with no obvious boner is his pants* "wai….but…..how did you?..." Gwen stuttered surprised.

How did I what? *ben asked Gwen. Gwen did not answer him, instead she went back into the bathroom to put her underwear and bra back on* weird… *ben questioned as he stuffs a "dirty" tissue down the side of his bed, Gwen walks out of the bathroom and stared at ben accusingly* you where masturbating wasn't you!? *ben smirks* maybe I was….maybe I wasn't… the question is…..where YOU masturbating? *Gwen blush's* of course I wasn't dweeb! *bens smirk brightens* really? So, if you pull your panties down you won't be soaked? *Gwen slapped her own face* I just had a shower idiot! *ben pulls his penis out and begins to stroke it* well I'm going to jerk off if that's okay. *Gwen eyes widen, noticing his thickness* PUT THAT AWAY! *ben strokes faster* what? This? *Gwen's panties where now drenched* last chance ben or I scream grandpa! *ben just stares at her* then do it…..OR considering your CLEARLY horny you can ride my cock. *Gwen smirks* you want to fuck me eh? Well…..fine. but you gotta do something for me! *ben's smirk turned into worry* what? What do I have to do? *Gwen looks at the piece of machine wrapped around his hand* loan me your hand! *ben gave her his hand and allowed her to look through the dial* PERFECT! *Gwen announces as she hits the watch with an open hand*

Hahahahaha mega tease! Chapter 2 isn't written yet but all good things are worth waiting for! Tell me if you enjoyed! And make suggestions for chapter 2! An specific aliens you want to see? Tell me! Id love some feedback! (little pun there. If you get it you earn 1 dax point!) so thank you guys and girls for reading and I will see all you perverts…in chapter 2!

*a big orange snarling beast looks at gwen in suprise* PERFECT! *gwen exclaimed* wildmutt! *depite being orange you could still manage to see his blush. this was suposed to be a small joke but has now gone much further than he intended...he wasnt in controll* i cant believe were doing this!...*she looks down and sees the massive peice of meat between her alienated cousins legs* I CANT DO THIS! no way is that thing gonna fit inside me! ok new plan...as you said before were both horny...if that keeps up untill the omnitrix runs out of juice then...*she blushes even redder* we'll...yknow...

*about 10 minits pass and the erection laying between bens legs hasnt disapeared and gwens wet patch only got wetter when in a blinding flash of green ben turns back to normal. he then looked at gwen and gwen at him* s-soooo hehe...*he stutters* y-yea... *gwen replies* are you sure gwen? i mean i was joking...we dont have to... *before ben could talk any further gwen slams her lips against his which causes them to fall over...fallowed by uncontrollable laughter* hahahaha so its settled? *ben asks curiously...gwen nods in return* yea im sure! but i geuss we should start with the basics yea? we've seen each other naked before so this shouldnt be that bad! *ben seems so agree. ben was quick to remove his clothes and his blush didnt dispear for any of it. gwen on the other hand took her time. her blush was worse than bens and she was emmbaressed but from what she had seen on her laptop she was sure she knew what she was doing. she wassnt completely wrong. her movments were slow and...curved. the simple task of removing her clothes became a slow dance not for ben...but for herself*

*after getting undresed they stared at each other again. it was as gwen said before they had been naked infront of each other before...but this was different...gwen squeezed her legs together and tried to cover her breasts. being naked infront of someone else is only emmbaressing because of the thought of what they might do... she thought. and she was correct. being naked in front of her cousin was fine when they were in a lake of being rinsed of alien sludge but this was different. this time ben noticed every bump every bright pink juicy niple and especially every curve. and gwen knew it* d-dont stare dweeb! *ben looks away quickly* s-sorry! *after a couple more minits of staring at each other naked ben sat on the couch...gwen sat next to him* hehe...i-is it cold in here?! *gwen spewed out her words awkwardly* y-yea! *ben turned on the heater...it didnt work. instead the microwave beeped* stupid rustbucket! *ben kicks the door and the heater starts running...making a nice relaxing heat in the room which helped them both*

so...how should we...start? *ben asks* why are you asking me im as new to this as you! *she was quick to reply* your kidding right? i didnt know what sex was untill i peeked over your shoulder and saw the porn you were watching! *ben blurts out...gwen giggles alittle* yea...i noticed...*ben looks at her* then . you dweeby porn watcher! *she blushes...even redder if you would beleive it* t-touching i geuss...i geuss you should start...*bens face may have a blush but his brain was all smirk. his hands reached out and groped gwens chest. touched, squeezed. but not hard. he was gentle. caring almost. you could see he wanted her to be relaxed. and she was. the groping felt nice and she moaned softly...not holding it in but letting her body turn to butter and melt at his touch* b-ben that feels soooooo nice~ *she moaned and ben was more than happy to hear that* h-here...i saw this in a porn once...*she sits on his lap with his dick between her thighs...rubbing against her sensitive virgin pussy* a-ahhhhh a-alittle sensitive...*she wiggle her but which sends sparks of plesure up and down bens cock. he reached up and massaged her tits again. this was going to be a long night... and they were going to love every second of it!*

chapter 2! (alittle longer as you can see) people wanted the first time to not involve an alien so here it is! i know no real sex has occured but its cumming i promise! please show suport and alot of love! (speaking of love anyone wanna MAKE love my email da1trugamr yes im a gamer dont judge me XD and im bisexual before you ask...im fair game~

(just a note...i dont own ben ten and dont claim to! this is a fanfiction and is not to be misentupreted as me having ownership of the ben ten franchise in any way!)

*ben moaned. her thighs were like heaven and the moisture from her pussy was unbearable...the same could be said for gwen. the feeling of his cock rubbing against her pussy as well as him rubbing her tits made her moan and roll her hips for him and ben mumbled the few words that might have just sealed there fate* g-gwen...im cumming! *gwen was droven by lust and moaned out* m-me too! *gwens moist pussy contrackeded on itself and began to quirt all over the head of bens cock which as you would imagine...sent him over the edge after she had finshed her orgasm. with intense power his string after string of hot sticky cum left is penis and darted into the air only to fall back down again landing on her tits and alittle landing just on her bottom lip. she licked it up and sparks flew! this was the taste that sealed their fate* w-wow...*they both said at the same time* shower? *gwen asked* y-yea...*ben agreed and then got up to go find a towel...while his back was turned gwen licked uphis cum. she loved the taste. then they went for a shower and engaed is a long passionate kiss...they both broke from the kiss slowly and giggled...then muttured the three words that changed everything* i love you~ *they both said in unisen* so...no one will understand...they wont suport us if we tell anyone...*ben said* and? we wont tell them...no one finds out and were happy...they find out and then what? we hode it long enough hopefully they'll find out when were older! at least that way...well they wont be able to tell us we cant. *ben nods* your still a dweeb! *he laughs* nerd! *she replies* loser, idiot, freak, jerk, wierdo...*it went on and on for awile untill they heard a sound...a sound that scared them more than any enemy they had ever faced...*  
grandpa: IM HOME! 

*they both tried to looks as casual as you can after having been in the shower washing of your cousins cum...grandpa walks in and snaps a photo. both of the two cousins thought he was going to tell everyone but this was far more embarresing...* grandpa: look at you two! taking a shower together like when you were younger! thats adorable! and water effient! *ben breathes a sigh of relief then smashes his grandpas phone* nice try! *he turns into EXLR8 and runs out of the rustbucket leaving a confused grandpa and...oh! gwen passed out...*

*the next day after gwen had woken up and ben had come back they couldnt sit still...they both needed to explore each other again! but with grandpa driving they couldnt do it anywear he wouldnt see...*they stopped for a pit break as grandpa refeulled then had a piss break gwen and ben talked* so gwen...were gonna be wierd about this unless someone sais it so ill say it...that was AMAZING! *she got giddy when he said that bounced up and down laughing* i know right! and then grandpa almost caught us! *ben too had become exited to share the story with the only other person in the world who knew it* yea is it just me or did that make that more hot? *gwen smirks* just you dweeb! *they both laugh* i want to do it again but grandpa will be back...*gwen said sadly untill she saw bens smirk* i have a plan!

*they got on the road again then the plan went into action* grandpa i need to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! grandpa: cmon gwen really we just stopped! gwen: grandpaaaaaaaaaaa! *they pull over to the side of the road then the grandpa turns off the car and unlocks the door* grandpa: fine then but hurry up! *gwen walks out the door then stops in place. then in a blinding flash of light gohst freak flies into the grandfarther and ben walks him into the bathroom...makes him lockhimself in then flies through the door and transforms back into ben...gwen then walks back in* what about when he wakes up idiot! *ben laughs* i did some memory snipping and edditing...as far as he know after you walked outside to pee he went to go take a dump in the toilet then "passed" "out" *ben smirks evilly and gwen laughs* you would be dangerous if you had a brain yknow...*ben kisses her* being smart is your job~ *they quickly got busy and started making out on the couch and stripping each other. once they were naked they stared once again this time...more...relaxed* soooooo what now...and before you say it...i do want to...yknow...have the main course...but i think we should have a starter~ *gwen saise sexilly* i went on your computer and did some research...i have just the thing~ *he said evilly* good~...touch my laptop again and ill break your hand! *he kisses her niple slowly and suck on his new favorite pink little treat...gwen wasnt too impressed but apreciated the effort*

thats it? *she said* oh no! *ben replied* this is it~ *he kisses down her body and gets on his knees with his face not too far from her pussy. he put her legs on his shoulders and winked at her* ben what are you...AHHHHHHHHHH! *she moaned out loudly and her legs quickly coiled around his head to push him into her pussy. he had greadilly started licking and eating her out before she had finishes speaking* O-OH MY GOD BEN THIS IS THE BEST THING IV EVER FELT! IF THI IS WHAT YOUR LEARNING THEN YOU CAN KEEP MY STUPID LAPTOP! AHHHHH!~ *ben continues to eat and write love letters with his tongue as she moans* B-BEN IM GONNA CUM! *ben presses his lips agaisnt her pussy...ready to catch some of her tasty cum...it worked. he was blessed with mouthfull after mouthfull of her tasty virgin juices...the cum being non stop as he continue licking her mid orgasm* B-BEN DO-AHHHHHHHHHH! I CANT STOP CUMMING! *ben pulls away and then she squirts alittle in his face...he was happy and she wasnt even aware that happiness was a level of emotion anymore* b-ben i...s-so...wet~ *he agrees then kisses her...then grabs a soda from the fridge and gives it to gwen* here. *she downs it in record time* thanks ben...for ALL of that! that was amazing...literally the best ever~

*the next day after grandpa woke up they continued driving...and as before they couldnt keep off each other. so they needed a new plan which ben was quick to come up with* wait gwen why dont we just go for a shower...grandpa saw us the other day so he wouldnt notic maybe... *gwen winks at ben and walks off to grab her towel with a curvy sway in her step*

*they both walk into the bathroom, close the door then get the water running which fogs up the bathroom...they both step inside and ben goes straight to lick her pussy* mmmmmiv been wanting another taste of this~ *gwen quickly pushes him away* no you dont! i owe you from yesterday~ *she presses ben against the wall and kisses the tip of his 8" shaft* o-oh my~ hihi~ *she giggles as it twitches* ready ben~? *ben nods...gwen then goes down and slides his cock into her mouth gaging when it hits the back of her throat* y-you okay gwen? *she nody happilly with tears dwelling in her eyes* oh god gwen...that feels great! *hearing ben say this only fed her ego and her taste for cock* mmmmmmm~ *she moaned sending vibrations down his shaft as she moves her head back and forward*

g-gwen im gonna...*he grabed the back of her head and pushes deeper into her throat and blows his load into her mouth which makes her gag and choke...not that she minded. ben then pulled his dick away from her mouth which sucked every bit of cum off his cock...she tasted it. swirled it around in her mouth, then swollowed. slowly. teasing ben even after the sex* mmmmmm y-yknow cum isnt half bad...*she blushes and ben laughs then gets his cock infront of her face her face while stroking it...then shoots a couple more strings of cum on her face and tits...this she DID mind* BEN CMON! NOW THE WATERS GONNA WASH IT AWAY! *ben couldnt hear her. he was too busy relising the rustbucket had stopped when they heard the grandpa yell...* KIDS! ANIMO GOT OUT OF JAIL AGAIN! *they both got dressed and acted like they had been fighting...*

*they both walked into the rustbucket covered in slime then flopped on the bed* i never want to do that again! *they both said as there grandpa walks in* dont be so negitive that was fun! *gwen looks at him angrilly* your not the one that got swollowed by a giant frog! OK OK fine! you two go have a shower while i drive us to burger place! *as angry as they were going for a shower seemed perfect right now...even without the sex* ok grandpa...*they both walked in got undressed. turned the water on and sat on the floor letting the water rince them clean* that was horrible! i see frog guts when i close my eyes! *gwen sais almost crying* yea well you didnt have to rip your way out of one! i...i think i heard it scream...*ben might have cried if gwen hadnt then kissed him on the cheek* yea but...it was sorta romantic that you pulled me out of that thing...*she smiles and blushes...and ben does to* yea well...eating you is my job remeber~ *they both laugh* well might wanna hold off on that...that sludge got everywere! *she giggles* well...you do have one hole to tight for sludge to get into~ *bens hand grabs her butt and slides to her asshole* y-your kidding right!? we havnt done it in my pussy yet and you wanna go in my ass!? *ben nods fearfally fast...before getting a bruise on his forhead with a loud smack* HEY! THAT HURT DWEEB! *gwen smiles* yea well you deserved it! *ben stares her down for abit before laughing to himself and agreeing* yea...that was pretty funny...*they finnshed there shower and slept untill they went to have lunch*

*they both went to the toilet during lunch and it was empty...they whent in a stall and kissed. made out...they both were out of sex ideas so there was no more exuses...* hey ben...will you stick it in my pussy...? *she blushed and ben nervously nodded...he sat down on the toilet and held his dick up...there was just enough room for her legs to go on either side of his legs...so she did that and there they sat. looking at each other until a single drop of her juice falls onto the tip of his dick...then he speaks up* t-thought you would like to ride...you get more controll then...hehe...*she leaned in and kissed him slowy and with passion...* thank you ben~ *she lowers herself down and he pushes into her...she winces in pain so he stops* a-are you ok? gwen: y-yea im fine just...be gentle~ *she lowers herself fully onto his cock and almost screams in both pain and plesure* b-ben...t-this feels so... ben: i-i know! *ben looks down and see's she's not bleeding* n-no blood? *gwen kisses him and smiles* f-finger popped my cherry awile ago~ *he kisses her back then holds her waist and moves her up and down* o-h god ben~ y-your so deep~ *she moanes out before stuffing her face in his hair...which shoved her tits in his face...much to bens liking* gwen your...its...so warm...they say pussies are tight but...y-you really are...*she rides him slowly then they build up the pace...it was amazing...the moans the groans the wet slapping sounds and everything. gwen threw her head back and moaned* IM CUMMING! ben: ME T-TOO! *ben continue to fuck her untill he felt her orgasm...the feeling of squeeze around him and her juices flow aroud his cock almost made him cum...he then quickly pulled out and blue balled himself...at least for now* y-you pulled out...*gwen hugs him tightly* thank you ben...*she giggles* but yknow im on the pill right dweeb? ben: WHAT!? gwen: yep! when we started...yknow...i started taking them...but its really sweet that you would do that~ *she kisses him*

hehe well yea of course...i wasnt gonna cum inside... *gwen gets off him...then on her knees and pulls out her tits* wanna try a tit job? *ben almost passed out from hearing those words. pulling out paid off.* h-hell yes! *gwen wrapped her tits around his shaft and started to massage his cock with them* mmmmm this feels nice on my tits~ very warm! *she suck on the tip and rubs his cock with her small breasts...about five minits later she got her reward~ a nice big load of cum...she swollwed and pulled off...and gave ben the sluttiest look he had ever seen...she wanted a facial~ *so ben obliged and rubbed a couple more strings of cum onto her face...she giggled in a very bubbly manner* mmmmm i think im addicted to cock~ *a strange voice comes from the other side of the wall* thats good sweet cheeks coz now its my turn! *a random 9 inch cock peeks through a glory hole...she just laughs* your kidding right? bens thick shaft and yummy cum is all i need! come on ben lets go~ *she gets dressed and so does ben...she then leaves the bathroom...ben does something...uncontrollable. he grabs the guys dick and twists it painfully* listen fuck head! thats my girlfriends you just tried to fuck so if you want to keep this then back off got it!?*they guy creams in pain* YEA YEA OF COURSE BUDDY OF COURSE! *ben lets go then walks out of the bathrrom with only one thought in his head* IS gwen my girlfriend?

longer chapter this time! again...first fan fic so dont be too harsh please! but i do want your opions! i know what im doing next chapter! lets just say...aliens are gonna start coming into play!


	2. Chapter 2fun while gramos is away

hi guys! gonna keep this brief coz all you pervs are probebly raring to go...i know that the spelling isnt correct 100% of the time! im not using microsoft word so theres errors sometimes!...i dont think thats how i spell errors...error...eror...i dunno. and second...the first chapter was responded to SO much better than i had hoped! im glad people enjoyed it! and again. as much as i like this sight...the commenting system isnt great. it would be much more convienient if you sent your comments to my here: da1trugamr and yes im awair thats a stupid gmail. i think i made it when i was like...19? haha. and some people asked why i picked ben ten. well it was a show that i honestly enjoyed. i related to the characters and that was a good selling point for me. but i wont stop here! and just so you know im only going to be doing tv and video game based fan fics. thanks for the suport and i hope you guys like this one! (ps just a side note...people asked me to change the way i wrote therelines so it was like a script...no. i have a wrighting stle and im sticking with it ^^)

OW! REALLY AGAIN!? *gwen laughs* yes again. you were asking for it when you stuck it in my butt without asking! *ben squints* maybe i didnt read between the lines correctly... *these were NOT the right words to use* THE LINES!? YOU BENT THE LINES OVER AND TRIED TO FUCK THEM IN THE BUTT DWEEB! *ben blocks his face waiting to be hit...the pain never comes* s-sorry okay! i made a mistake! yea you better be sorry...*she replies* well im not letting you ruin are weekend away from grandpa! he's only going to be gone for 2 days while he takes charmcaster to plumber head quarters! *she pushes ben onto the couch* and i dont want to waste a second of those two days~ *ben wasnt listening and gwen took notice* hey dweeb...you okay? *ben nods* yea its just...i cant get charmcasters tits out if my head!

*SMACK* OWWWWW OKAY I GET IT!

*the next day* uuuurrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg! i cant believe you! the one time we get to have sex without grandpa around and you didnt want to bang yesterday and your playing videogames NOW? okay whats up? this isnt about charmcaster so what is it? *ben blushes* am i your boy friend? *gwen blushes* i-i...iv been wondering the same thing...*they both giggle then kiss...then blush some more* sooooo is that a yes...? *she kisses his cheek* yea...its a yes...*instead of ben flipping out exitedly he tries to play it cool...key word is try...* haha i knew i was good but even my cousin wants me? DAMN im good! *gwen goes to hit him...then stops...* i want to hit you but... what can i say the confidence is suprisingly hot...*she kisses him then grinds gets into cowgirl on top of him, then starts to grind into his lap* hold up gwen...lets try something new...i think we should try- *gwen cuts him off* iff you say anal i swear to god i will make sure you cant speak ever again! *ben laughs* i wasnt gonna say anal!...we should try my aliens~ *gwen kisses his cheek* okay sure! which ones? *ben looks at the watch on his hand and scratches his head* well way big isnt exactly descreat or realistic for sex so thats a no...OH! i got an idea! *gwen claps her hands exitedly together* what is it!? *ben fiddles with the omnitrix then hits the watch with an open palm...in a blinding flash of green he disapears* ben? where are you? hello? *she heres a slightly high pitched voice from her lap* GREY MATTER! *the voice shouts...extremely quietly...* why did you turn into him!? how are you suposed to fuck me with him! *ben spreads her pussy lips* weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll...* she giggles in delight* if you had a brain you would be dangerouse! *the squeaky voice replies...* well now i DO have a brain...or atleast a much smarter one!

AHHHHHHHHHH! OM MY GOD BEN THIS FEELS AMAZING! *he looks up at her confidently* of course! as grey matter i know all the most sensitive parts of your vigina! *his small mouth sucks on her clit* mmmmmm yea but i didnt think it would be this good! *she smiles and spreads her pussy lips* wanna go cave exploring ben~ *he tries to shake his head no but its already too late...gwen had picked him up and pusher her deep inside with a moan so earth shattering you would think she was orgasming...oh right...she did...gwens cum came pouring towards ben like a mighty river...which pushed him out of pussy, and just in time too! the omnitrix runs out of power and ben goes back to normal...whith an amzing discovery...when he had been flushed out of gwens pussy he got a mouth full of cum...after growing back to normal size the cum got larger...now instead of a nice taste of gwens cum he got an amazing mouthful...ben swollowed happilly and gwen layed on the couch shivering from her amazing orgasm...they both spoke the same words at the same time* that was great! 


	3. Chapter 3: hard as rock!

chapter three. bencest!  
hey guys hope you've been enjoying so far! (really...girls...hit my up yo~) haha got a couple of hate messages for the last chapter...WHICH MEANS PEOPLE READY IT ^^ but my enthusiasm aside iv heard you guys and am making an effort to write more. and more people asked for a different writing style...so i altered it ABIT.

*gwen and ben had been sneakilly having sex for monthes now. grey matter was still the only alien they had used...and every time they wanted to try a new one they were interupted* BEN: okay...whenever grandpa almost catches us its ussaly because we wasted time picking an alien. this time pick the alien FIRST then next time we can get started quicker! *gwen nods in agreement and starts looking through the omnitrix* GWEN: heat blast? too hot...four arms? too big! stink fly? nah ben seems to develope a fart fetish with that one... oh! greymatter! BEN: were not doing greymatter again! GWEN: fine fine...diomond head might be good...it'll be llike a diomond encrusted dildo! *she giggles* BEN: awwww i wanted to use XLR8! GWEN: nuh uh! he's too fast! BEN: fast is good! he can fuck your brains out~ GWEN: beeeeeeeeeeeeen... *she gives him puppy dog eyes* BEN: dont give me those sad eyes...ughhhhh fine! *gwen claps hapilly and goes on her lap top*

BEN: what ya lookin at? GWEN: nothing... *ben pulls down her lap top screen and see's sumo slamers on it* BEN: your watching sumo slammers? but i thought you hated that show? GWEN: i did...then we started fooling around so i gave it a shot...its not...horrible...BEN: NECTOR TREE! *gwen looks at him* what the hell are you talking about? *the rust bucket slowly stops at the side of the road and grandpa walks into the bathroom and locks himself in* GWEN: what was that!? BEN: when i used ghoast freak on him last time i left a trigger word. whenever he hears me see nector tree he will go into a trance. *gwen looks at him...completly dumbfounded* GWEN: SO YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THIS HOLE TIME AND JUST DIDNT!? *ben smirks* BEN: well when you said you were taking an interest in sumo slammers it was because you were doingit for me...i wanted to save that little trance fr sometime special...*gwen gives him an uninpressed stare* GWEN: you forgot you could put him in a trance didnt you... BEN: COMPLETLY slipped my mind yea... 

*BANG...this was the sound that could be heard when the too lovers hit the ground in a depp passionit kiss* BEN: mmmmmm why so desperate~? GWEN: because knowing you that "trance" of yours wont last forever will it? BEN: about 20 minits yea... *he kisses him* GWEN: idiot~ BEN: loser! GWEN: big dick! BEN: great tits! GWEN: amazing cum! BEN: tight pussy! *there argument whent on for about 30 seconds...untill they relised they were wasting time* GWEN: ok ok...i think its too small in here for diomond head...*ben hits his watch and turns into a techy looking blob* UPGRADE: UPRGADE! dont worry! it just needs alittle upgrade! *gwen shakes her head* GWEN: ugghhhhhh why do i feel like your puns will haunt me untill death... UPGRADE: oh they will! just try to exept them ^^ *he fuses with the car and morthes it into a much larger space* GWEN: coooooool...*he turns back into ben and then into diomond head* DIOMOND HEAD: DIOMOND HEAD! GWEN: do you have to shout there name EVERY time? DIOMOND HEAD: yes. yes i do. GWEN: fine... if your gonna be like that ill start telling puns! *ben laughs* DIOMOND HEAD: like YOU could out pun me! GWEN: yea your probebly right*she smirks evilly*...just get over here~ *ben sits on the couch* DIOMOND HEAD: come and get some~ *gwen looks down and see's bens massive 10 inch tadinite dick and her heart skips a beat...she walks over and strokes it confidently* oooooooooh~ looks like your ROCK hard for me~ DIOMOND HEAD: arrrrrh! that ne was so bad it hurt! *gwen giggles then suck the tip...ben doesnt seem to exited...* GWEN: whats wrong? dont you like it? DIOMOND HEAD: more like i cant feel it! i dont have think i have any plesure cells down there...i cant feel a thing... *gwen cant stop her self from laughing* GWEN: HAHAHA!

DIOMOND HEAD: fine ill just change form! *gwen stops him* GWEN: NO! i still want to use his cock~ DIOMOND HEAD: i knew i should have used xlr8...fine yea go ahead...*gwen climbes on top of the ten inch shaft then plumets to the bottom of the cock and with a quick gasp she fells a bulge in her stomach* DIOMOND HEAD: HAHAHAHAHA are you okay? *she speaks through teary eyes* GWEN: y-yea ill be fine! *she goes up and down on his cock slowy at first...then she picks up the pace and raises herself to where his cock is almost out then lets gravity take over and she plumets back to the bottom...she was having the ride of her life! ben however was bored horny while he watched his cousin bounce on his cock* gwen: oh fuck ben im gonna cum~ ahhhhhh! AHHHHHH!~ C-CUMMING! *gwen screams as her pussy juice leaks down the massive cock* DIOMOND HEAD: yaaaaaaaay...*he says sarcasticly* GWEN: o-oh cmon! dont be such a sour p-puss~ tell ya what ill give you a blowjob when you turn back how does that sound? DIOMOND HEAD: yea ok...*gwen kisses his rocky cheek then gets off his cock just as he turns back gwen gets on her knees. she's just about to start sucking when they hear* FLUSHHHHHHH 

BEN: grandpas awake! get dressed! *gwen scrambles to put her clothes on and just manages before her grandpa opne the door* GRANDPA: huh? how long was i asleep?...and why on the toilet? BEN: you went in there and didnt come out for a bit...you didnt tell us why. *he shrugs it off then goes back to driving the rust bucket...that returned to normal after the omnitrix ran out of power* GWEN: why do your clothes come back on after you turn back to normal! BEN: dnt question it...im just mad i hant been able to cum in a week! id be better just jerking off...GWEN: i wouldnt~ *she giggles*


	4. Chapter 4: relief

hey! sorry this post took so long. before i start i just wanted to say how happy yu have made me. i got so many more views then i thought i would and that was just the first chapter! so i just wanted to give an honerable mention to thos people. and also... GIRL! REALLY! HIT ME UP YO XD da1trugamr or at discord mae#9647 really. LOL. enjoy!

*ben hasnt had the chance to cum for a week...he's feeling alittle pent up* ben: ok...gwen...i reaaaaaally need this! gwen: were not doing anal! end of story! ben: theres gotta be something i can say to change your mind! gwen: well...*she smirks* ben: no! were not doing diomond head again! gwen: but he's soooooo big! ben: NO. gwen: no anal then~ ben: what if we try a new alien? gwen: that might convince me~ ben: it had better. *he dials through the omnitrix looking for a good alien* ben: wild mutt? gwen: nah lets save him for chapter 5! ben: chapter five of what? gwen: nothing. dont worry about it~ ben: ok...ripjaws has got a long tongue? gwen: yea and sharp teath! next! ben: heatblast? gwen: what clicked in your head and made you think that was a good fucking idea? he'll scorch my insides! *after awile ben finds the perfect alein*

*with a flash of green light ben transforms into...* upgrade: UPGRADE! gwen: you really need to stop shouing there names. upgrade: no i dont. *his body morphes and molds into a couch* upgrade: take a seat gwen! *gwen nervously sits on the large tecno slimeball of a couch and shivvers as she feels the slimy substance on her butt* gwen: ewww this feels wierd! why am i sitting on you anywa- ahhhhh~ *her sentance is cut short as the liquidy substance below her vibrates againt her slit and clit* upgrade: so i can do this~ gwen: w-well dont stop n-now! *ben stops the vibration* gwen: i said dont stop dweeb! DONT! *ben laughs* dont worry! im just making it more enjoyable for you! *she feels the blobish mass below her mold and shift as she feels the tip of a cock against her slit* gwen: ben...your a genius! upgrade: i know. now uhhhh this might feel a bit wierd! gwen: what do you mean? its like normal right? upgrade: well...not exactly!

*gwen squeels and shivers and squirms as her insides are flooded with upgrade* gwen: t-this feels r-realy w-wierd! *her entire pussy is complety full including her womb* gwen: i feel so full... *she then hears bens moans as hers become less intense* upgrade: god gwen it like your pussy is squeezing against my cock even though its like a liquid! fuck! i wonder what happens when i cum in this form~ gwen: s-shut up and turn this stuff into a real cock! it might feel nice for you but for me it feels wierd! *ben lets himself leak out of her before turning it into a dick* upgrade: happy? gwen: very~ *she lowers herself onto his cock and they both moan as is peirces her slit and slides deep inside her* gwen: oh god~ m-make it vibrate! upgrade: haha sure thing gwen but you had better not quit moving thos hips~ gwen: yea or whaaaAAAAAAT! *she sais as her insides begin to vibrate intensely and she continues to bounce on upgrades dick*

*up and down up and down the motion continues as the two cousins let out exites moans as they come close* gwen: BEN IM G-GONNA CUM! upgrade: h-hold off alittle while longer im so close! *gwen ignores ben and her bouncing suddenly comes to a hault just before ben gets to cum as gwen moans loudly while her love juices leak down bens cock* upgrade: AGAIN!? REALLY!? gwen: hehehe~ dont worry about it! upgrade: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU...YOU B- *his sentance is cut short as the omnitrix runs out of power and he hits the ground...followed by gwen landing on his dick* AHHHHHHHH! *she screams and shouts as she smiles and laughs* ben:owowowowow god dammit! forget it! im just gonna jerk off!

*ben sits on the couch rubbing his dick as his couin comes over and kisses his cheek* cmoooon dont be like that! ben: shut up and let me masturbate in peace! gwen: ok fine. i just wanted to give anal ONE go but your loss... *ben grabs her and kisses her* ben: theres a reason your the smart one! gwen: *giggles* yep~ and dont you forget it! *she picks up charmcasters spell book* ben: what are you looking for in there? gwen: a certain spell that...YES! *she chants some magic words and nothing apears to have happened* ben: ummmm what happened? gwen: enema spell ^^ ben: god i love you. *gwen blushes* y-you do...? *ben blushes* ben: i do... gwen: i love you too dweeb...*they kiss each other passionatly before gwen geeting into cowgirl with ben on the couch* gwen: im gonna need some lube... *she grabs the lube off the bench and rubs it on bens cock on her ashole*

ben: you sure about this? gwen: im possitive...just go slow cowboy~ ben: will do~ *he old his dick up for her ass she presses the tep against her butt...she winces in pain as the tip pops inside her ass* ben: you ok? gwen: yea ill be fine...remember. slow~ *ben listens to her for once and slowy slides deeper into her ass* gwen: o-ow...hehe n-not t-to bad! *she slowly lowers the rest of the way and takes the entierty of bens cock into her* gwen: ok...ok...not...horrible~ *she kisses his cheek but ben wasnt listening...he was drooling at her tightness while his cock twitch inside her spotless bubble butt* gwen: ummmm ben? ben: hmm? oh yea its great! fucking spectacular~ *gwen raises her body up then plumets back down to the botom of his shaft* gwen: oh~! that felt...different~ *she then went up and down again...then again...then again and again slowly getting into a rithim of hot anal sex with load moans and sweaty bodies*

ben: gwen im gonna cum! *he sais thrusting up into her ass* gwen: me too! *she moans letting gravity help her fall down his thicc meaty shaft* ben: w-well hurry up! i wanna finish on your face! *she doesnt need to be asked twice and she loudly moans as she reaches climax on bens shaft before quickly pulling out and getting on her knees...then skilfully sucking on his big dick, trying to impress him...which was working masterfully* ben: o-oh fuck gwen im so close! keep going like this and ill blow down your throat! gwen: mmmmmffffrrr~ *she moans as she licks and sucks and makes rather funny attempts at deepthroating bens cock and soon after he does as promissed dumping half his load in her mouth then pulling out and emptying the rest on her face and rather flat chest* ben: h-holly shit that was alot~ maybe i should save up more! *gwen smirks then winks as she seductivly swollows his cum then stickes her tongue out to show her lover a job well done* ben: w-wow...so hot! gwen: agreed~ i am pretty hot! *They both laugh...clean off...then get into there beds*

(HI EVERYONE! an extra side not at the end! people have been telling me about the spelling eras (thats migh be one i have no clue how to spell era...error? yep error.) but thats just because im not using microsoft word. im using a free version that doesnt have auto correct. AND for anyone who wasnt lazy and read this far you might be happy to know i intend to finish this ne off soon (or if people like it ill do a time skip to alien force/ultimate alien timeline) and start on another show...or more acuratly. GAME! well anyway thanks for reading! and if you want to chat (or do other things~ im a big rp fan!) then feel free to hit me up on discord! im bisexual btw so dont worry about gender issues on that one! mae#9647 again thanks for reading and ill talk...or well...text to you guys in the next one. PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

(the final chapter! (unless people reaaaaally want me to do alien force or ultimate alien!) i hope you guys enjoy my discord: mae#9647 as ussual and dont forget to follow my work! as im about to start another series!) 

*cold. gwen felt cold. the past day of emense cruelty and evil. leaving her to die alone in the grass* ben: stop over-reacting it was just a slime ball! you'll live! gwen: doest feel like ill live that was disgusting! and inside of me!? do you have NO limits!? ben: how i was i suposed to know that stink fly would cum slime! gwen: uggggh! i need a shower! a LONG one! your just lucky grandpa is at pluber base again or i swear... ben: ok i get it im sorry! tell you what how about i join you for that shower? you can pick which alien? gwen: hmmm no! im having a shower to get clean and relax not to get fucked then get stressed! *she slams the door in his face then gets in the shower* ben: damn it...good going me!

*gwen relaxed in the shower. cleansing out her insides and letting the water rush over her* gwen: im so sick of him...but...he didnt know...ughhh im such a jerk...but...i cant keep having sex with him! he's m cousin! one day im gonna grop up and get a real boyfriend! ben was good practice...but i need to tell him. im done fucking him and im just gona tell him! *she throws her clothes back on and leaves the bathroom walking up to her cousin with a sturn look* gwen: ben. im done. its nothing you did...i just cant have sex with you anymo- ben: let me stop you right there gwen...i dont want to have sex with you! i mean your my cousin! its just wierd and you should be ashamed. gwen: w-wha...THATS WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY DWEEB! ben: suuuure you where...why are you grabbing the frying pan ...AHHHHH! GWEN QUIT IT!

*ten minuts later* gwen: ok so its settled...we cant keep going on like this? ben: yea...its not normal...but ill miss it. gwen: me too...so? lets do it one last time! ALL of your aliens! ben: all of them!? even stink fly!? gwen: ok well not him...or ripjaws...or heatblast...hmmmm or goast freak...but the others should be fine i geuss... ben: ok then! and i know the first one to do! *he dials up wildmutt and transforms into the large orange dog like creature* wildmutt: grrrrr... *gwen turns around and gets on all fours* come on! lets shake this rustbucket! *he mounts her his large cock and swallen knot grinding againt her before finally he slams his cock into her ass. knot and all* gwen: B-BEEEEEEEEEEN!

*they fuck all night. with every alien he has. before tranforming back and them having slow mre passionet sex. and in the end they both pass out...exhausted and ready for sleep...for now...they soon wake up...relise they where still alittle horny...and go back at it...again...again...and again...all day untill ben didnt even cum anymore. then they KEPT going. soon gwens pussy was fully gaped and bens cock wouldnt even get hard. this had been a long fuck session. they both grabbed their towls. shaired a shower...and sat across from each other* gwen: so...that was the last time huh? ben: yep...back to name calling and pranks... gwen: ... ben: ...

*they both laugh* ben: sounds good to me dweeb! gwen: haha loser! ben: idiot! gwen: baby brains! ben: mega nerd! *they go on and on. not out of anger. but just for fun. just to pass the time. and they stuck to their word. from that day on they never had sex again. they where normal cousins again...well...about as normal as a kid with an alien watch and magic cousin could be. and they all lived happilly ever after...well...untill alien force...then pubery had already hit full force they both needed it so they fucked for old times sake BUT thats a story for a different time! for now...happy ending. the end*

hey everyone. geuss i dont need brackets anymore do i? sorry this was so short. but i wanted to make most of this final chapter personal. thank you. the first response to tis has been extrordanairy. (sorry for the bad spelling...oh look i did use brackets!) i couldnt have hoped for a better response. not only did people find my seires quicker than i thought was even possible...but it was so well recieved! you have no idea how much that means to me. sorry. i just hope that everyone knows that i wouldnt have written this far if it wernt for you. BUT aside from me being slightly emotional... im going to be writting a new series! and i thought id give some hints to what it will be! the 1: it will be based off a video game. 2: if you apreciate your litiriture you might notice i used a different font at the begining and end of this chapter. the names of those fonts are clue's! 3: i dont really have a third clue. but im sure if i think hard enough ill be filled with DETERMINATION. well anyway. thanks everyone for reading! if you think you know what ill be writting about next why not message me on disord? add me at mae#9647 trust me ill be alot more likely to see it there then here at fanfiction. well thats all for now! make sure to follow me dont hate me for the grammer...ITS NOT MY FAULT THEY CHARGE FOR MICROSOFT WORD!


End file.
